The present invention relates generally to a vehicle for carrying or transporting an object or an individual, comprising an underframe with a rolling device and a carriage supported by the underframe, the carriage being intended to receive the object or the individual. The present invention will be described by reference to a toy buggy, intended to receive a child's doll, but it is emphasized that the provisions or technical characteristics described hereinbelow may be exploited for a real buggy for a child.
In general, the invention relates to a buggy, the carriage of which is made up of at least one reinforcement determining a tray for receiving the object or the individual, the tray itself being supported by the underframe, as well as of a supply covering, matched to the developed surface of the reinforcement, such as a piece of fabric, covering over and fixed to the reinforcement.
The subject of the invention is a reinforcement making it possible to obtain all sorts of carriages, both in terms of shapes and in terms of dimensions, using a standard main component and two components that are specific to each of the shapes or dimensions of the various models.